Solar panels are often installed over roofing assemblies due to the favorable conditions on the roof surface for collecting solar energy and the otherwise unused square footage available on the roof. These solar panel assemblies often include a support structure, which may be referred to as a rack, and a solar panel array including one or more solar panels positioned on and supported by the rack.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional solar panel assembly is shown. A solar panel S is secured to a rack R, which is itself secured to a roofing assembly. In the case of flat roofs, the roofing assembly may include a roofing membrane M, an optional insulation layer I, and a roof substrate B. Rack R creates a space between solar panel S and the roofing assembly that allows airflow A beneath the solar panel. This airflow is advantageous under normal operating conditions because it generates a cooling affect on the solar panel, which results in increased efficiency of the solar panel.
While the airflow beneath the solar panels allowed by the rack system is beneficial in most instances, it does have disadvantages. In certain circumstances, fire and fire spread on rooftops may be amplified due to the airflow patterns created by the solar panel assembly. This is particularly problematic because many roofing systems must meet stringent fire code regulations. As a result, building owners, architects, and engineers may be forced to utilize less efficient solar panel assemblies in certain circumstances in order to meet fire code regulations, or they may choose to forego the solar panel assembly altogether due to safety concerns.
Thus, there is a need for an improved solar panel assembly that alleviates one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above.